Question: $-\dfrac{8}{12} + \dfrac{4}{8} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = - {\dfrac{8 \times 2}{12 \times 2}} + {\dfrac{4 \times 3}{8 \times 3}} $ $ = - {\dfrac{16}{24}} + {\dfrac{12}{24}} $ $ = - \dfrac{{16} + {12}}{24} $ $ = -\dfrac{4}{24}$